De l'art d'agacer son futur ex beau fils
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Gimli veut voir Legolas. Thranduil ne veut pas. Gimli est têtu. Thranduil aussi.  Il est 23 heures. Nous avons fait le reste.


Auteur : Olo et Nat. Pour une fois.

Disclaimer : Tout est à nous. Malheureusement pour nos dernières illusions sur l'état de notre santé mentale. Sauf les personnages, bien entendu. Et les Oréos.

Spoiler : Euh… aucun. Invention totale.

Warning : Attention. Débilité sur-entendue et obscénités sous-entendues. Ou presque. Slash.

Résumé : Gimli veut voir Legolas. Thranduil ne veut pas. Gimli est têtu. Thranduil aussi. Il est 23 heures. Nous avons fait le reste.

OoOoOoOoO

**De l'art d'agacer son futur-ex (du moins il espère)-beau-fils**

OoOoOoOoO

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

-Moi je le vois, le problème. Je le vois même très bien. Il est petit, trapu, poilu, barbu, casqué, et à deux mètres de moi. C'est-à-dire beaucoup trop près.

-…Non, ne vous éloignez pas du sujet d'origine, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est de moi que nous parlons, là.

-Oui. Je sais. Vous _êtes_ le problème.

-Ah. J'avais pourtant l'intime conviction que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine du problème. Je viens seulement voir mon ami, moi !

-Quel ami ? Vous n'avez aucun ami ici, Gimli le Nain.

- Pas vous, ça, nous sommes d'accord. Non, je parlais de votre fils, Legolas. Qui n'a d'ailleurs vraisemblablement pas hérité de vous. C'est vraiment votre fils, au fait ? Parce que… physiquement parlant, il est quand même beaucoup plus beau que vous.

-Pardon ? …Il y a un miroir juste là, Gimli. J'aimerai que vous vous y regardiez avant de vous permettre d'autres remarques infondées sur mon physique. Et Legolas est bien mon fils, nous avons les mêmes sourcils bizarres. Quant à la beauté, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un concept totalement subjectif. D'ailleurs, Elrond a toujours dit que… Attendez. Depuis quand trouvez-vous mon fils beau, vous ?

-…Qu'est-ce qu'Elrond et un miroir viennent faire là-dedans ? Et la beauté de Legolas n'est pas subjective. Elle est… Elle est…

-…Elle est… ?

-Elle est supérieure à toute beauté existante et qui n'a jamais existé et qui n'existera jamais ! Legolas est… est… est comme un soleil dans votre affreuse caverne remplie d'Elfes et de trucs d'Elfes ! Et Legolas, c'est mon ami, d'abord, et pas vous !

-…Vous me faites peur, là.

-Tant mieux. Vous pouvez partir en hurlant si vous voulez *et me laisser trouver mon Legolas*. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

-Moi, si. MON Legolas n'est pas votre propriété privée. Et c'est vous qui allez partir en hurlant. Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Si à cinq vous êtes encore dans mon champ de vision, je lâche les fils d'Elrond.

-D'accord. La chambre de Legolas, c'est bien par là, c'est ça ?

-…Co… Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

-Vous n'étiez pas parti en voyage d'affaires à Fondcombe, il y a quelques temps ? Quand le chat n'est pas là…

-…Quel chat ?

-Celui qui chasse les souris.

-Non, vraiment ? Est-ce une tradition chez les Nains que de fournir des réponses évidentes ?

-Et chez les Elfes que de poser des questions stupides ?

-Quoi ? Je suis un Elfe. Je chante des chansons stupides, je fais des choses stupides, je pose des questions stupides. C'est dans ma nature.

-Et c'est dans la nature des Nains que de les remettre à leur place. Donc, cher Elfe stupide par nature, pouvez-vous vous décaler afin que je puisse rejoindre mon Legolas ?

-Non. C'est **mon** Legolas. C'est **mon** enfant, **ma** chair, **mon** sang ! Il est à moi, c'est mon mien, mon précieux !

-Hein ? Ah non ! Vous n'allez quand même pas jeter mon (et je maintiens le pronom possessif) Legolas dans la Montagne du Destin !

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais c'est monstrueux ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que… Mais quel père ferait ça ?

-Le vôtre. 'Paraît même qu'il a déjà essayé.

-…Un point pour le Nain.

-…

-Et comment vous savez ça, vous ?

-Diction Nain n°4 : ne jamais dévoiler ses sources !

-…

-Non. Je ne dirai rien. Torturez-moi si vous voulez, je ne dirai pas un mot.

-…

-…Elrond. Je l'ai corrompu à la bière naine.

-…Bâtard.

-Eh, oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Un peu de respect, je vous prie !

-Je parlais d'Elrond, crétin.

-Ah.

-A votre avis, quelle torture pourrais-je lui faire subir pour me venger de son indiscrétion et réparer cet affront ?

-Eh bien… Vous pouvez aller le voir, lui arracher la peau en commençant par la plante des pieds, puis le chatouiller avec une plume de Warg et enfin… le laisser tout seul.

-C'est pas une punition, ça. Il a l'habitude, il est _toujours_ tout seul.

-Oui, mais pas sans peau et avec une plume de Warg !

-Les Wargs n'ont pas de plume. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas quitter le palais.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, ça ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je m'en chargerais. Confiez-moi votre caverne et votre fils, je veillerai sur eux comme sur la lame de ma hache ! Allez donc bousiller la tête d'Elrond, il n'y aura aucun problème durant votre absence.

-Non, mais je ne peux vraiment pas quitter le palais. J'ai cassé mes chaussures à talons hauts ce matin.

-Ah. C'est problématique. Vous voulez les miennes ?

-…Elles n'ont pas de talons.

-Un Nain aussi grand que moi n'a pas besoin de talons.

-…Oui, évidemment. Cela va de soi.

-Je sens une certaine ironie derrière vos propos…

-Bref. Moi, j'ai besoin de talons !

-Et moi de Legolas ! J'ai une idée de génie : je vous passe des talons, vous me passez Legolas, et comme ça tout le monde est content !

-Qui a dit que je serais content de laisser la prunelle de mes yeux entre vos sales doigts de Nain tout boudinés ?

-Ben, moi ?

-Vous êtes un Nain, Gimli fils de Gloïn. Votre avis ne peut en aucun cas être pris en compte sur le territoire du Roi-Elfe le plus antinainique de l'histoire d'Arda. Par ailleurs, il me semble que Legolas n'est pas nécessaire à votre survie. Les Nains peuvent survivre sans les Elfes. Par définition et par tradition millénaire, les Nains et les Elfes se portent respectivement bien mieux lorsqu'ils ne s'entrecroisent pas mutuellement. En conséquence de quoi, pour votre propre bien-être et surtout pour le mien, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir mettre fin à cette entrevue assommante, rentrer chez vous par le chemin le plus rapide et me laisser réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me venger de cet enfoiré d'hybride noldo-mortel d'Elrond.

-...Wouah. Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps depuis le début de notre "assommante" entrevue. Mais je dois cependant porter à votre attention le fait que vous parlez de choses dans lesquelles vous n'avez aucune connaissance. Legolas est nécessaire à ma vie et JE ne peux pas survivre sans lui, parce que je l'aime. Et qu'il m'aime. Et sans votre "antinainisme" chronique, nous pourrions cessez de nous cacher perpétuellement à chaque fois que nous désirons nous voir, de peur de devoir subir vos foudres. Et non, je ne partirais pas sans vous avoir convaincu de la sincérité de notre amitié.

-VOUS pouvez craindre mes foudres. Je ne ferais jamais le moindre mal à mon fils bien-aimé. Et je me fiche de votre prétendue amitié, tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous dégagiez. …D'ailleurs… A propos de cette amitié… C'est juste moi ou elle est un peu… étrange ? Enfin, je veux dire… Elrond, Erestor, Celeborn et… Non, l'empaffé n'est plus mon ami. Erestor, Celeborn et Glorfindel sont aussi mes amis, et ils ne sont pas pour autant nécessaires à ma survie. Enfin, il me semble… Tiens, tant qu'on en parle, il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'écrire une lettre à Celeborn pour lui raconter ce que Glorfindel m'a appris l'autre jour… Non, parce qu'en fait Elrond lui a dit qu'Erestor avait entendu dire que… Enfin. J'ai donc trois choses à faire. Ecrire une lettre à Celeborn, passer chez le cordonnier pour acheter de nouvelles chaussures et aller massacrer un certain semi-Elfe de notre connaissance. Et la journée est déjà tant avancée… Vous pouvez disposer.

-Si vous nous séparez, vous ferez du mal à Legolas. Mais puisque vous voulez que je dégage… d'accord. Je vais chercher mon ami et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me reverrez pas. Je vais juste vous dire que vous êtes borné et stupide en plus d'être aveugle. Legolas et moi, on s'aime. Si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est pareil.

-…Et dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je croyais que Legolas avait bon goût…

-Nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes valeurs. Et Legolas non plus, de toute évidence.

-En ce qui vous concerne, c'est facilement explicable : vous avez des valeurs de Nain. Quant à Legolas… J'hésite. Soit il a été traumatisé par ce qu'il a vu en Mordor et pendant la guerre de l'Anneau au point de trouver un certain esthétisme à un _Nain_, soit il a reçu un coup sur la tête pendant une bataille, soit il a trop fréquenté Aragorn et les jumeaux, soit il tient _vraiment_ à ce que je le déshérite. C'est quand même la quatrième fois qu'il me fait le coup en sept cent ans.

-L'amour se passe du physique ! …Quatrième ? Quel coup ?

-Venant d'un Nain, je trouve vos remarques sur le physique particulièrement déplacées. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué. Pour faire simple, si vous voulez… Non, ça vous ferait du mal. …Ah oui, alors attendez, je vais tout vous raconter en détail ! Je commence par lequel ? L'Orc, les jumeaux Peredhil, Thorïn ou Aragorn ? C'est vous qui choisissez ! Alors ?

-…Le début.

-Les jumeaux Peredhil, donc. …Ah, c'est vrai, il me manque plusieurs épisodes de cette histoire. Il faut que je demande des précisions à Elrond. Je le tuerai après. Vous voulez les demander avec moi ? Vous aurez les détails en temps réel.

-…

-Oui ? Non ? Gimli, vous avez avalé votre langue ?

-Là, je crois que c'est vous qui me faites peur.

-Tant mieux. Vous pourrez partir en hurlant, mais pas avant que j'ai fini de vous raconter tous ce que me fait subir mon indigne rejeton depuis presque un millénaire. Oui, parce qu'il a commencé avec les jumeaux Peredhil, mais même pas par sentiment. Enfin, si, peut-être, mais au début, c'était juste pour m'embêter parce que j'avais refusé de le laisser attaquer seul toute une colonie d'araignées géantes. Oui, parce que Môssieur le Prince voulait attaquer tout seul une colonie d'araignées. Enfin. Comme je m'étais violemment dispu… comme j'avais eu quelques divergences d'opinion avec Elrond concernant l'utilisation des cachots, des menottes et des bâillons, Legolas a jugé qu'avoir une relation intime avec les fils de cette ordure demi-elfique était un bon moyen de me faire fermer ma gue… bouche. …Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça représente pour moi. Les jumeaux Peredhil, quoi. Les fils d'Elrond. Les deux. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que ça a quelque chose de traumatisant. Mais bon, eux au moins, ils étaient beaux. C'est normal, ce sont les fils d'Elrond. Non, je dis ça parce qu'après, il y a eu l'Orc. Et là… Gimli, vous êtes sûr de vouloir entendre ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, en fait.

-…

-Gimli ? …Bon… Je vais considérer ça comme une réponse positive, alors…

-…

-Alors, l'Orc. Ça a eu lieu après sa séparation d'avec les fils d'Elrond. C'est là qu'il me manque quelques épisodes. Ils sont restés très proches, un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi, en fait… Bref. Peu de temps après sa séparation, mes archers ont capturé un Orc espion qui se promenait en toute illégalité sur mes terres. Je l'ai fait enfermer dans un cachot et je l'ai fait bâillonner parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de débiter des insultes encore plus fleuries que les miennes. Et un soir, en me promenant dans mes cachots avec Elrond… Oui, j'ai le droit de me promener dans mes cachots, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Donc, Elrond et moi nous promenions dans mes cachots et… Non, je ne peux pas décrire ça. Je… Ah, quelle horreur ! Mon propre fils… Mon bébé, mon tout-petit… Un Orc ! Bwââârk. Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. Enfin, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'Elrond et moi sommes tombés d'accord concernant l'utilisation des cachots, des bâillons et des menottes. Enfin… L'utilisation privée, hein. La prochaine fois, nous frapperons avant d'entrer. Après, il y a eu Thorïn. …Gimli, vous êtes toujours là ?

-…Non.

-Non dans quel sens ? Non dans le sens où vous n'êtes plus là et je m'adresse à votre image par déformation de la ligne temporelle, ou non dans le sens où vous ne voulez pas connaître la suite ?

-…Non dans le sens où mon esprit est parti loin, très loin de vous.

-Ah. Oui, mais votre corps est à priori toujours bien présent, lui. Et je peux toujours le faire enfermer, tout comme l'Orc. Ou comme Thorïn. Ah, Thorïn ! C'était distrayant, ça. Je raconte ? Ou vous préférez que votre père s'en charge ?

-…Je vais rejoindre Legolas, si vous voulez bien. En fait même si vous ne le voulez pas, j'y vais quand même.

-Ça dépend. Vous voulez le rejoindre pour quoi ?

-Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites avec Elrond, moi ?

-…Non, en fait, je m'inquiétais pour la sécurité de mon fils, là. Qu'est-ce qu'Elrond vient faire là-dedans ?

-…Rien. C'est juste que vu la façon dont vous parlez de lui parfois… Et vous n'avez aucune matière à vous inquiéter pour votre fils. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

-La façon dont je parle de… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma façon de parler ? …Enfin. J'espère bien que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ! Parce que je préfère vous prévenir, l'Orc a particulièrement mal fini ! Ce malade a abusé de la confiance de mon Legolas, et de mon Legolas tout court, d'ailleurs, puis s'est enfui en l'abandonnant. Je l'ai massacré moi-même après l'avoir rattrapé pour lui faire payer les larmes qu'il a fait couler sur le beau visage de mon enfant chéri. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir le cœur brisé une seconde fois. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair mon Roi. Je peux aller le voir maintenant.

-Non.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes un Nain.

-…Et ?

-…Vous êtes un Nain.

-…Et ?

-J'aime pas les Nains.

-…Ce ne semble pas être le cas de Legolas.

-Oui, mais Legolas a quand même couché avec un Orc. Bâillonné. Dans mes cachots. En se menottant lui-même à la grille. Faut le faire, franchement. Même Elrond a failli vomir en voyant ça. Et pourtant, Elrond… Enfin, il a du sang humain, quoi. Il a de l'imagination, quand même.

-…Un point pour l'elfe.

-Lequel ? Elrond ou moi ?

-Bon, deux points.

-Après, c'est vrai qu'il a aussi couché avec Thorïn. Mais bon, Thorïn… Même pour les Nains, ce n'est pas vraiment une référence. Kili, encore, j'aurais pu comprendre. Il est plus jeune, plus dynamique… Mais Thorïn… En plus, c'était un de vos oncles éloignés, non ?

-Oui. Mais très, très éloigné. M'enfin, vous savez que vous vous écartez du sujet ? *Encore ?*

-Oui, je sais. Je fais toujours ça lors des rencontres diplomatiques avec les Hommes ou les choses comme vous. Parce qu'en général, ça finit par tellement les énerver qu'ils m'accordent tout ce que je veux. Pour les Elfes, j'ai d'autres moyens de persuasions beaucoup plus efficaces, mais dont je ne m'abaisserai pas à user devant des mortels. D'autres questions ?

-Non. Je crois que je vais arrêter de vous parler tout court en fait. Et je vais allier action et parole et je vais vraiment aller voir Legolas.

-Pourquoi ? Moi, je m'amuse bien, à parler avec vous. Parce que les frasques de mon fils, Celeborn et Erestor s'en fichent alors ils n'écoutent pas quand j'en parle, Glorfindel n'écoute jamais quand je parle et j'ai décidé que j'étais fâché contre Elrond qui est le seul à toujours m'écouter quand je parle. D'ailleurs, lui, la prochaine fois qu'il vient, ça sera ceinture pendant huit jours. …Pourquoi vous me regardez bizarrement, là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Et moi je ne m'amuse pas en parlant avec vous. Et ça ne m'étonne pas que les gens ne vous écoutent plus, sauf Elrond mais lui il fait ça pour avoir vos faveurs. Qu'il semble tenir pour acquises semble-t-il. Et je ne vous regarde pas bizarrement, c'est mon regard naturel !

-…Ah. Pauvre regard. Quelles faveurs ? Les faveurs d'avoir accès à mon garde-manger personnel ?

-…Je suppose que c'est une manière de le dire, même si c'est un peu dégueulasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il mange exactement ?

-Que voulez-vous qu'il mange ? Tout ce qu'il y a dans mon garde-manger, ou presque. Il est gourmand, vous savez. Et il est très souvent affamé. Ce doit être dû à son sang humain…

-…Aucun commentaire. Remarquez, je comprend Elrond, moi aussi je suis… affamé.

-Vous voulez des Oréos ? Il m'en reste quelques uns qu'Elrond a épargnés.

- Merci, je préfère l'Oréo de Legolas.

-…Il n'aime pas ça. C'est la honte de la famille.

-…C'est totalement faux. J'en ai eu la preuve il y a quelques jours. Il en redemandait.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, quand je lui en propose, il refuse toujours…

-C'est normal venant de vous. Vraiment. Ne le prenez pas mal, hein, mais…vraiment. Moi-même je refuserais si mon père m'en proposait.

-Il aime les Oréos, votre père ? C'est un biscuit fourré elfique dont la recette se transmet de générations en générations, pourtant…

-Entre ce qu'on croit et la vérité elle-même… Je crois que vos cachots ont accueillis trop de Nains. Vous n'avez toujours rien compris, hein ?

-On ne distribue pas de biscuit dans les cachots.

-Et bien apparemment, Legolas si.

-…Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils a volé dans **MA** réserve d'Oréos pour les distribuer à des _Nains_ ?

-Non. A un Orc, de toute évidence.

-…Mais… Les Orcs ne peuvent pas manger de nourriture elfique, ça les rend malade. Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec mon fils à propos de ses pratiques douteuses.

-Vous êtes débile ou vous le faite exprès ? Parce que là, on atteint les sommets. Dites, vous n'avez vraiment rien compris ou vous vous moquez de moi depuis le début ? Non ne répondez pas à ça. … Mais vous n'avez_ vraiment _rien compris ?

-Rien compris à quoi ?

-Ça fait deux mois que je couche avec Legolas et ça fait au moins une demi-heure que j'essaye de vous le faire comprendre.

-Oui. Je sais. Ça fait un mois et demi que je m'en doute, ça fait une demi-heure que j'en ai eu confirmation et ça fait vingt-cinq minutes que je ronge mon frein en débitant des âneries pour me calmer. …Un Oréo ?

-Oui je veux bien. Merci. Vous êtes fort. Vraiment très fort. Je dois le reconnaître malgré moi. La facilité avec laquelle vous m'avez berné est admirable. Je suis impressionné. Bon, je peux aller refiler de l'Oréo à Legolas, maintenant ?

-Gimli, vous êtes vulgaire.

-Mon roi, vous êtes encore bien pire que moi maintenant que je sais que tous les sous-entendus que vous faites depuis le début sont… eh bien… des sous-entendus justement.

-En même temps, des sous-entendus qui ne sont pas des sous-entendus, c'est relativement difficile à trouver. Pour répondre à votre question, non, vous ne pouvez pas aller refiler de l'Oréo à mon tout-petit.

-En même temps, je me contrefous de votre opinion.

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans **mon** palais, avec **mes** gardes à proximité. Et si vous essayez de voir Legolas en cachette et que je viens à l'apprendre, je m'en plaindrais à Elrond. Il est guérisseur, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Expert en toutes sortes de potions, poisons, et autres choses joyeuses… Et comme il ne peut rien me refuser…

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais boire un truc venant d'Elrond ? Ou même boire un truc tout court dans cette caverne ? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile.

-Oui.

-…

-Et vous savez, j'ai beaucoup d'espions et d'alliés là où vous ne les attendez pas forcément. Vous finirez bien par baisser votre garde un jour ou l'autre. Et je suis patient. Très patient. J'ai l'éternité pour moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez jouer avec le feu, allez-y. Ça va nous occuper pendant quelques jours, Elrond et moi. Nous allons nous amuser.

- Je suis un Nain. Je joue forcément avec le feu. Mais vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement accepter le fait que votre fils et moi, on est heureux ensemble ?

-Si. Mais je n'aurai plus personne à embêter. A part Elrond et les autres, mais eux, ils ont l'habitude. C'est moins drôle.

-…Je vois. Vous êtes légèrement ennuyeux comme futur-beau-papa.

-Futur-beau-ada. Je suis un Elfe. Et oui, c'est aussi l'avis des fils d'Elrond. Au fait, Gloïn est au courant ?

-Vous voulez ma mort ? Non, ne répondez pas.

-…Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé d'être considéré comme moins dangereux que Gloïn ou si dois me réjouir d'avoir une chance de plus de pouvoir provoquer "accidentellement" votre décès…

-…Je vous avais dit de ne pas me répondre. Et c'était ironique, mon père est moins… plus… n'est pas comme vous. Tant mieux vous allez me dire, c'est un nain, je suis un elfe etc. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir dévasté la moitié de la caverne et menacé de dévaster l'autre moitié, il l'acceptera joyeusement et tout ira pour le mieux. Et lui ne fera pas subir à Legolas une espèce de dialogue de sourds complètement idiot, inutile et interminable, à son plus grand malheur. Et lui ne menacera pas Legolas de lui mettre je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa nourriture avec un sourire sadique et malveillant et avec les yeux qui brillent. En même temps, mon père est sociable, lui. Bon, dites, ça va continuer longtemps cette affaire ? J'aimerais quand même pouvoir voir Legolas avant demain matin…

-…

- Je le déteste, mais je le déteste !

-…Hum ? Excusez-moi, vous avez dit quelque chose ? J'étais en liaison télépathique avec… Enfin. Vous pouvez répéter ?

-…Ok : Je vous avais dit de ne pas me répondre. Et c'était ironique, mon père est moins… plus… n'est pas comme vous. Tant mieux vous allez me dire, c'est un nain, je suis un elfe etc. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir dévasté la moitié de la caverne et menacé de dévaster l'autre moitié, il l'acceptera joyeusement et tout ira pour le mieux. Et lui ne ferai pas subir à Legolas une espèce de dialogue de sourd complètement idiot, inutile et interminable, à son plus grand malheur. Et lui ne menacera pas Legolas de lui mettre je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa nourriture avec un sourire sadique et malveillant et avec les yeux qui brillent. En même temps mon père est sociable, lui. Bon, dites, ça va continuer longtemps cette affaire ? J'aimerais quand même pouvoir voir Legolas avant demain matin… Voilà.

-Merci. Gimli, je peux vous faire une proposition ?

-…!

-…Oui, enfin, une proposition… Une demande d'accord, quoi…

-Dites toujours.

-Je ferme les yeux sur cette nuit et je suis celui qui annonce à votre père que vous entretenez une relation honteuse avec mon fils.

- …Ça marche si vous fermez les yeux sur les autres nuits aussi.

-…Je vous laisse six mois.

-…Bon. Marché conclu. Est-ce que cela sonne enfin le glas de cette fichue discussion ?

-Si vous n'êtes pas capable de supporter mon interminable bavardage, comment pouvez-vous prétendre à entretenir une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec ma petite feuille ?

-Votre… petite feuille ? …Pauvre Legolas. Je suis tout à fait capable de supporter votre… bavardage –puisque vous le nommez ainsi, bien que à mon sens, à ce stade là, ce n'est plus du bavardage c'est… c'est… y'a pas de mot pour décrire ce phénomène !- mais pas à 23 heures du soir, après avoir traversé la moitié de la forêt de Mirkwood et en n'ayant pas vu Legolas depuis trois semaines !

-Elrond le fait bien, lui.

-Je ne suis pas Elrond. Je croyais que depuis le temps, vous auriez réussi à faire la différence…

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Elrond, qui est un _Elfe_, a plus d'endurance que vous, _Nain_. Après, vous être libre de l'interpréter comme vous le désirez.

-Demi-Elfe.

-C'est encore plus insultant.

-…Et je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation pas du tout subtile. Remarquez, vous êtes un Elfe, c'est normal.

-Comment voulez-vous que je sois subtil à 23 heures du soir ? Honnêtement ?

-…Et comment voulez-vous que je sois patient à 23 heures du soir ?

-Un point pour le Nain. Deux partout, nous sommes à égalité. Vous pouvez disposer, je commence à m'ennuyer. Je vais aller réveiller mon cordonnier, je dois partir demain pour Fondcombe à la première heure.

- *Aulë merci* Bonne nuit, mon Roi. Et bon voyage. * Ne revenez jamais*

-J'ai entendu, Gimli. Je compte revenir dès que j'aurais réglé son compte à ce traître d'Elrond. Il va souffrir. Passez une affreuse nuit pleine de cauchemars où des grenouilles vous dévorent la barbe, et que la lumière des étoiles brille partout sauf sur vous.

- Je crois que c'est autre chose qui va dévorer autre chose mais bon… Bref. Vous aussi faites de beaux rêves…

-Vous êtes affreux. Est-ce que je vous laisse deviner ce que je fais avec Elrond, moi ? …Bon, dégagez. Faites votre office, bourreau.

- …Merci. Vous de même.

-Nan. Ma victime à moi n'est pas là. Et en plus, c'est lui le bourreau.

-…Vous êtes bourreau ou victime finalement ?

-Je suis le bourreau sur le plan psychologique et nerveux, mais je suis la victime sur un tout autre plan. Je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous dire lequel, vous avez l'air d'être suffisamment connaisseur…

-En effet. Cela fait quoi d'avoir un point commun avec un Nain ?

-Ça donne des envies de meurtres. Pour votre sécurité, je vous conseillerai de partir. Maintenant.

-…D'accord. Bonne nuit quand même.

-Pas pour vous. Dégagez. Et je ne vous salue pas, espèce de Nain. Au revoir.

-…?

-…Aaarg, foutu réflexe diplomatique !

-…Ok. …'Faut pas en demander trop, hein ?

-Surtout à cette heure. Bon, vous sortez, maintenant ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les positions sont inversées ? M'enfin. Au revoir, mon roi.

-…Et le gentil petit Nain est **vite** allé rejoindre son cher compagnon nocturne avant que le méchant roi ne lui aplatisse la face contre le sol de son palais et ne le piétine sauvagement pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. »

OoOoOoOoO

Non. On a pas honte. Et les Oréos ne sont pas mauvais pour la santé. Non, on vous assure.

Après réflexion… …En fait si, on a honte. Oui, on sait quand même réfléchir. Même si ça ne se voit pas. Enfin, pas toujours.

Oui, ce texte est débile, nous le savons. Nous avons accepté de le poster uniquement pour voir comment vous allez réagir suite à la lecture de cette chose.


End file.
